


Romantic Getaway

by GayAquarius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Established Alphys/Undyne, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hotels, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Making Out, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Romance, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAquarius/pseuds/GayAquarius
Summary: Undyne always wanted to stay at a nice hotel. She especially wanted to stay at one with her girlfriend, Alphys.





	Romantic Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. To be honest, I've never played Undertale (I'm bad at puzzle heavy games), but I'm super invested in this ship. I have watched a playthrough, though, and it seems cool.  
> 2\. This is rated T because of some neck kissing and very small references to sex, to be safe (I don't 100% know how ratings work). There's nothing outright sexual in the fic, it's all pretty much just innocent fluff besides that.  
> 3\. Undyne at one point in the game mentions wanting to stay at a hotel, saying she never had. I believe it's if you call her while staying at the Mettaton Hotel. That inspired... well, this.  
> 4\. Does Alphys even have ears? I dunno. Hopefully.  
> 5\. Hope you enjoy!

“This hotel sucks! It doesn’t have any anime on the TV!” Alphys whines, her stubby legs dangling off the bed. From behind her, Undyne snatches the remote away and tosses it onto the nightstand.

“C’mon, Alphy. You can watch your nerdy anime literally anytime.” Undyne wraps her arms around Alphys, and Alphys turns a vibrant shade of red because of it. “I didn’t just take you here because I always wanted to stay at a nice hotel. I also did it so we could have some… alone time.”

“And I thought we’d spend that time alone watching anime... wh-what else would we do?”

Undyne pulls her in a little closer. She puts her mouth near Alphys’ ear. “I can think of a few ideas.” She plants a kiss on the side of Alphys’ face and dragged her down into the bed with her. They were both laying on their side. Undyne pulled Alphys close, her back turned to Undyne. “Turn around. Face me.” These words came out as a command, not a suggestion.

“Why?”

“Why do you think?” Undyne asks in a low voice. “I wanna see your face.”

“Wh-why?” Alphys stammers out in response.

“Because it’s beautiful, duh,” Undyne replies, causing Alphys’ face to somehow turn even more read. “Also, your tail is digging into me.”

“Oh, s-sorry,” Alphys whispers, turning around. When she looked into Undyne’s eyes, she begins to feel nervous. She buries her face into Undyne’s chest. 

“Oh, come on,” Undyne groans in a jokingly irritated voice. “How can I kiss you when you do that?” Alphys stays in place. “You do want to kiss me, right?” She nods while her face is still pressed into Undyne’s chest. “Then let’s do it!”

Once the consent was given, Undyne doesn’t hold back. Her kisses start out short and intense. Slowly but surely, they work their way up to being long, passionate. Between them, Alphys gasps for air. It was like sinking underwater, but instead the water was a sea of Undyne’s kisses. Before Alphys knew it, Undyne went from by Alphys’ side to on top of her.

The kisses go from on Alphys’ mouth to on her neck. A single button from her lab coat came undone in the heat of the passion. Soft moans escape her mouth. 

“Undyne… it’s n-not that I don’t want you to, but…”

Undyne immediately stops. “But what? Are you okay, Alphy?”

“I-I’m perfectly fine,” Alphys responds, still flushed. “I’m just w-worried if you kiss my neck… I won’t be able to control myself and we’ll get in trouble because of the noise. There’s… so many people staying at this hotel, y-you know?”

“I understand. We can definitely do it some other time, if you want,” Undyne says, her tone flirty. She repositions herself so she’s no longer on top of Alphys. Instead, she’s by her side again. “We can still cuddle, right?”

“Of c-course, Undyne.” 

“Great,” Undyne replies, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend again and nuzzling her face into the back of her neck. “Now turn around again.”

“Why?"

“You should know that by now,” Undyne teases. “I wanna see your face.”

“If you say so,” Alphys says.

“I  _ do  _ say so. Now lemme see your gorgeous face.”

Alphys turns around in the bed. Undyne smiles when she sees Alphys’ face, complete with cherry colored cheeks. As Alphys as the little spoon, she pulls her in as closely as she can, almost smothering Alphys a bit with the closeness. Alphys doesn’t mind, and is rather comfortable. Eventually, the two drift off into a peaceful slumber, wrapped up in each other, blissful as can be.


End file.
